Spottedleaf?
by Cold War Kid
Summary: Bluestar the former Thunderclan leader has died. Firestar has become leader a kittypet if you will Tigerclaw the former deputy has been banished and become a rouge. And the Thunderclan medicine cat Spottedleaf survived clawface's attack on the nursery.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Bluestar died and tigerclaw has become a rouge. Shadowclan has attacked Thunderclan camp because of leafbare and that twolegs have completley taken over thier territory building houses. Hope you like it.

Note: I do not own any of these characters.  
READONREADONREADONREADONREADONREADONREADONREADONREADONREADONREADONREADONREADON

"SPOTTEDLEAF! NO!" Firestar cried as Spottedleaf plunged down the ravine into the battle. Firestar followed right on her tail. She immediately jumped in and grabbed the first cat she saw. She slashed him across the flank. The brown tabby hissed and turned to retaliate. They were a tussle of claws and fangs.

Not far away in the midst of the fight Firestar was battling with a smaller Shadowclan apprentice. He was just about to give this cat the death bite when a blow to his head knocked him off-guard. He whirled around to see who his attacker was. It was no other than the power hungry Tigerclaw.

"you..." Firestar spat. Tigerclaw's face twisted with rage and disgust.

"This ends now!" Tigerclaw yowled his war cry and lunged aiming squarely at Firestar's stomach. He scrambled out of the way so that Tigerclaw only gripped the blood-stained earth.

They circled each other spitting insults back and forth.

"I knew Bluestar was mistaken when she invited a _kittypet_ like you into our clan.."

"Bluestar also misjudged when she appointed a traitor like you deputy instead of banishing you!"

"Your lower than mouse-dung, I'm surprised you haven't run home to your comfy bed in that **filthy** two-leg nest of yours!" Tigerclaw snarled with a glint of amusement and satisfaction in his eyes.

Firestar was just about to leap when a heart-piercing screech rang through the clearing. Every cat turned their head to see what had happened. Firestar's heart was pounding and every nerve in his body was screaming that something had happened to Spottedleaf but, he couldn't move. He was paralyzed with shock. The moment he left his eyes off of Tigerclaw, he had made a terrible mistake...  
STOPREADINGANDREVIEWWELLSTOPREADINGANDREVIEWWELLSTOPREADINGANDREVIEWWELLSTOPREADINGANDREVIEWWELL

Well...? I'll write more if you give me good reviews. Because otherwise...well I'll do something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I am so sorry I haven't updated this since '05. I just have not been on enough to actually put something up! Alright, I'll try and continue this the best I can, off of what I remember. I haven't read any of the books since then either. Ok well, here goes:

* * *

"no….NO!" Firestar took no more than half a step toward the direction of the sound when Tigerclaw lept on his back. This was the moment where everything took a turn for the worst. Firestar wrenched his neck trying to find some way of grabbing onto his opponent, but it was no use. Tigerclaw bit and clawed fiercely at Firestar's back. Digging deep and penetrating the skin every chance he got. Blood started to seep down through his orange pelt leaving dark streaks of crimson through it. Firestar fought with all he could to push Tigerclaw off. Every attempt he made failed. Everything was getting dimmer and he could barely feel any part of his body. There was a pool of shimmering blood surrounding him. He looked into it and the last thing he saw before his world was turned black, was the outline of a brown tortoiseshell cat preparing to lunge on the unsuspecting Tigerclaw. He saw the leap then, darkness overtook him.

_The next day_

The soft rays of early morning awoke Firestar. Slowly he tried to move his limbs but everything was in pain. He was entirely stiff and his body was drenched in dried blood. He twitched his whiskers a few times trying to shake the sleep from him. He stopped abruptly, and took in his surroundings. He was still in the ravine but just off to the side. He looked around and saw other cats, some alive, and some completely motionless. He avoided looking at those the best he could. As his eyes were sweeping the battlefield something struck him. Spottedleaf. Where was she? What had happened? He looked faster now and used every ounce of strength he had left to push himself from the ground. He stood awkwardly shaking and was breathing heavily from the strain. He had lost too much blood during the fight and knew he needed to rest but refused until he had found Spottedleaf…

* * *

Alrighty then. Here's what I came up with today. I should post more considering I'm not going to have anything to do today but maybe this week I'll be busy sigh I'm sorry. (damn this is really short too. SORRY!) 


End file.
